Inside The Truth
by Yasu-san
Summary: Akito is blinded by lies. Will she be able to see the truth once again?


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I don't really own this style either…Curses. It belongs to Neon Genesis Evangelion. You might remember this style in episodes 25 and 26.

Note: _Italics are thoughts appearing in Akito's head uncontrollably. No voice in particular._

_**Bold Italics are Yuki's voice but still thoughts entering Akito's head uncontrollably. **_

Normal font is Akito's thoughts…after this note…not the disclaimer nor this sentence.

**Bold is Kyo's voice.**

Underline is Shigure's voice.

_Why do you do it?_

Do what? Who are you?

_Why do you torture them so?_

What are talking about? I do not torture my precious Jyuunishi. They were created to live for me and only me.

_Why do you do it?_

I don't do anything!

_Why do you do it?_

I do nothing! All I do is wither away day after day! But I don't care. I am God. They must obey me. That is their purpose.

_What is your purpose?_

I don't have to answer you. I am God!

_Is that your excuse for everything?_

It's not an excuse! It's a fact! I am higher than you! Why must I stoop to your level!

_Again you run away._

What are you saying?! I don't run away. I have no need for that foolish action.

_What is your purpose?_

I've said it! I was created to rule over the Jyuunishi! I was created to have control over them! I was created to run this family! And I will. With dignity. I will be the greatest Head of the Family in it's history.

_Why do run away from the question?_

I do not run away!

_You are blind._

Nonsense. My sight is perfect.

_No. Your vision is masked by the fact that you run away and hide the fact from your mind. _

What are you saying? I do not run away! What fact are you talking about?!

_You know._

Know what?! You are aggravating me!

_Again you run away._

I do not!

_In fact you do. With your emotions and your cloaked logic._

…

_You finally realize it?_

I refuse to speak to you.

_You do not see it. I will have to show you. _

What?! What are you doing?! No! Get out of my head!

_If you refuse to accept that what you really feel we will have to show you it. Through your memories._

No! Stay away! No!! I don't want to see this! I don't have to!

_Yes. You must. In order to see the future clearly, you must first look at the foggy, mud-covered past._

No…

_What do you see._

Myself as a child… No! I wont. I am God! You cannot force me to do anything!

_Closing your eyes is inefficient. We will have to show you in your mind._

No! Take these images away!

_You still refuse to see clearly._

Noo!!!!

_Why do you hate this image?_

I hate you!

_Why do you hate this image?_

I don't hate it!

_Why do you hate this image?_

I don't hate it!

_Look at it…Why do you hate this image?_

I don't hate it.

_Why do you hate this image?_

I don't hate it…

_Why do you hate this image?_

Because…

_Why do you hate this image?_

Because I am weak.

_Why do you hate this image?_

I have told you.

_Why do you hate this image?_

I have said! Now leave me alone!

_**You are running away again.**_

Yuki?

_**Why do you hate this image?**_

Because I…am weak…

_**You hesitated. Why? What are you really thinking?**_

I have nothing to hide!

_**I never said you did. What are you hiding?**_

Nothing! Yuki! Stop!

_**Why are you crying in this image?**_

I don't remember. I was young and foolish.

_**You remember. Why are you crying?**_

…

_**You are crying because you feel hated. You feel abandoned.**_

No! That's…not why…

_**Yes. That is the true answer. You must accept this.**_

No! It's not! Go away! Be gone from me!

**You can't runaway.**

Bakemono! You are the last person I want to hear from.

You can't runaway.

I stand corrected. Filthy mutt. You are the last person I want to hear from.

**Why are you so sad?**

Ha! You dare call me sad, Bakemono! I am not sad! You are! Now go away!

**Why are you sad?**

You have no right to accuse my emotions. You barely have the right to talk to me!

_**Why are you sad?**_

Yuki…I'm not sad.

_**Why are sad?**_

…

_**Again you run away.**_

I'm not running away. I refuse to answer your foolish questions. You can be such a fool Yuki.

_**Look.**_

No! Not that! Take it out of my sight!

_**It is only your Mother.**_

I hate her.

_**Why do you hate her?**_

She is no Mother. She steals my Jyuunishi. She questions my authority.

_**Only partly true. What else?**_

I've told you!

She doesn't take away your Jyuunishi.

I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you!

Your Jyuunishi RUNS away.

No. They are loyal to me.

Do you honestly believe that?

Yes! I am God! They cannot betray me!

They already have. Kureno, Momiji, Hiro.

Shut up! They still cannot stray from me. They will come crawling back, not knowing what to do. And Kureno can't even think for himself. He's been depending on me his whole life. Just like the others.

They have run away and you know it. They have abandoned you.

No! They won't leave me!

**They have abandoned you.**

No! They can't!

_They have abandoned you._

No…

_**They have abandoned you.**_

No…Don't leave me…

_You fear to be alone._

Yes…

_Why?_

Because I am God.

_Why? _

Because I was created to be loved.

_Why?_

Because…I have always been alone.

_What is your purpose?_

To die so that others may live.

_Why are you sad?_

Because I am alone.

_Why else?_

Because…I have no one.

_Why?_

Because I run away when I am scared.

_What are you afraid of?_

Being alone.

_What are you afraid of._

Death.

_What are you afraid of?_

Dieing…alone…

_Why do you hate this image?_

Because I am alone. Because I am afraid. Because…I am hated.

_Do you hate yourself?_

Yes.

_Why?_

Because I have caused my misery. It is all my fault…that I am alone.

_You have a choice._

…

_You do not believe us._

…

_Don't run away._

Don't run away.

**Don't run away.**

_**Don't run away.**_

Yes…

_**Why are you here?**_

To see the error in my way. To see that I am alone. To see that I run away and that I must stop. To see that I am afraid. To stop making excuses. I am here so I won't die alone. So I won't die sad. So I won't die hated.

_You may now see the future clearly. Do not run away. Do not veil the truth from yourself or others. Do not abandon others, and you will not be abandoned… You may now truly live._

Author's Note: That was strange. Very physiological. I'm sorry if it's really bad writing. I'm not used to this writing style and I don't usually look at things from a psychological point of view. Though I'm trying to get a little experience in different writing styles and I just watched the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. It's really good! Though the ending to the anime series is weird and I don't like it. Oh well. I hope you all enjoy this fic. If this is your first fic of mine that you're reading and you don't like it, I'm sorry! My other fics are better! I just kind of wrote this one…cough cough… so I didn't have to write Amor Del Dragon…That fic will be updated. I just need to get some ideas. I know the middle and possibly end I just need to get there…Hehe… Well I hope you enjoyed this fic. And Stay Happy! .

Yasu-san


End file.
